five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ask Mr. Handy
You either never thought this would come or never really cared, but here is Ask Mr. Handy. Question 1 Endoman: Join me in my conquest, and we shall teach them the joy of creation! Mr. Handy: Gladly.....heh heh.... Question 2 Katt: *Knocks 5 times* Do you wanna build a snowman? Mr. Handy: I'd much rather gouge out the eyeballs of a real man, thank you... Question 3 Charlotte: I wonder what if you have many arms? Oh wait, Miko-san is coming. Gonna go. Mr. Handy: Why did you have to say "San?" What is the purpose of that suffix? Question 4 The Chef: You seem like the kind of guy who'd like a night guard pizza. Am I wrong? Mr. Handy: No, I'd prefer nothing as I am an animatronic character whom is unable to eat. The Chef: To be fair, there's a number of things that separate us from regular animatronics...Is it crazy that taste can be one? Mr. Handy: While that may be so, I am endoskeleton and no costume. Where would the food go, might I ask? The Chef: O-o your problem, not mine.... Question 5Category:Question Shows Coggia the Cyborg Kitten: Mr. Handy! Can you help me kill the night guard? Mr. Handy: Gladly. Coggia: Thanks! My wrench won't to much to him, so I appreciate the help. Question 6 Imdec: Can I come in your room? Mr. Handy: Why, why must you enter my domain? Question 7 Holly: Erm... Who are your enemies? Mr. Handy: You and Lindsay. Question 8 Lindsay: We should get along....we both enjoy murder... Mr. Handy: Perhaps you're correct....or perhaps this is a TRICK!! *pins down Lindsay* DO YOU THINK I'M AN IMBECILE?! Lindsay: Of course not. I respect you....Let me go, and so many we will slay.. Mr. Handy: Hm...*lets go* Lindsay: See? *holds out hand* I trust you....you just need to trust me. Mr. Handy: Hm...*holds out one of his hands and shakes Lindsay's hand* Lindsay: This is the beginning of a gory partnership..... Mr. Handy: Muhahaha.... Question 9 Merle Chanter: You creepy. You very, very, ''VERY ''creepy. But if you ever need humans to slay, you know where to find me. Mr. Handy: Oh, of course. Question 10 Xenon:Do you want to help me by slaying the weak,evil enemies by roasting them and feeding them to our beautiful kids...............................Our nice beautiful kids.......HEHEHEHEHE...........................Also can we...........um.............................be friends........You get to kill more and faster in a group. Mr. Handy: What children are you speaking of? Xenon:..........ehehehebehehehehehehebehehehebehebehehehe........sorry......im talking about the kids at the restaurant.The'll never know.....what do you say friend? Mr. Handy: Hm....fine. Oh...yeaaaaaaaaaa....*robotic laughter*Haahahahahahahahahhahahaahhahahahaahahahhaahhahaahahahahhahahahaah.......ok thanks. Question 11 Fly: Sir, Everytime when Mikoto sees your arms. She told me that your arms made her think of General Grievous. No comment. I had no idea what is wrong with her. But what do you think? Mr. Handy: I think she's a complete IMBECILE!! Meredith: No big surprise there... Question 12 Smash(From Mash and Smash): How about we can teach everyone in the world the joy of creation AND the feeling of pain...?( His quote is: You will know the feeling of pain) Mr. Handy: I can do the Joy of Creation, but not the Feeling of Pain. Question 13 Springfield: What's the joy of creation? Mr. Handy: I cannot explain its greatness in this small box. Q 14 Withered Jack 2.0 (Golden Toy Foxy 2.0): Can you teach me the Joy of Creation? I've always wanted to know what that is. Mr. Handy: Gladly. tears Golden Toy Foxy 2.0 apart Randim Guy: Shouldn't the joy of creatipn be...creating things? WJ: So, are you going to shove me in a suit, too, Arm-ada? Category:Ask Pages